


Along the Water

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a birthday gift for laura_mayfair.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta, and for being patient while I dithered, and for reassuring me that a Laura Roslin fan would still like this Karacentric story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_Mayfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Heaven Is Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979745) by [Laura_Mayfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair). 



Sam felt his wife stiffen next to him. He looked down at her and she was peering down the street, whispering something. Then she was loose, rushing away, him calling after her in exasperation.

At the sound of her name, someone ahead on the street turned, and Kara barreled into him. He closed his arms around Kara and they swayed from foot to foot together, her head on his chest.

As Sam caught up to Kara, she was still tucked into the guy, and he reached a hand out over Kara’s shoulder toward Sam. “Zak.”

_So this is the famous Zak Adama._

“Sam.”

Kara pulled away to Zak’s side, and said, “Sam, this is Zak Adama. Zak, this is Sam, my -”

Before Kara could complete her sentence, both Sam and Zak said, “- husband.”

She looked from one to the other in surprise, and they both grinned at her. She had sort of expected a fight, from the expression on her face.

“You know, Kara, we talked about it, and you said yes, but I sort of believed I’d have to kidnap you to get you to actually go through with it.”

Sam watched as Kara smacked Zak in the arm, and Zak played at being hurt. Kara immediately ran her hands over him, checking for injuries. Even now, in the in-between, she held herself responsible for too many things. Sam exchanged a look with Zak. 

Zak nodded, a look he interpreted as, _Yes, she’s always been this way._

Kara hugged Zak again, saying, “Gods, it’s good to see you! Have you seen your dad yet?”

When Zak shook his head, Kara looked at Sam. “Can you take Laura to lunch, Sam? Zak and I have stuff to talk about, and I’d rather not have everybody there when the Old Man sees me again. Just in case.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. She still expected people to take things the wrong way, to not be pleased to see her. Maybe when she cycled into another life, she’d be happier, the way he remembered her being several times before. 

Zak laughed. “The Old Man, Kara? When did you meet my dad?” At her sober look, he nodded. “Oh, right.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When Sam got to the cabin, Laura was waiting at the front door, as if she’d been expecting him. She called something back into the living room, then let the screen door close gently behind her. She crooked her arm into Sam’s and said, “Shall we?”

“How’d you know?” he asked.

“Just had a feeling that he’d need the house to himself for a little while. What are we having?”

They walked lazily into town, stopping in several of the shops before settling on a place for lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara walked Zak around the edges of town toward the lake, her hand tight around his. For a while, they didn’t talk at all, just walked, Kara’s head leaned on Zak’s arm.

When they were almost to the lake, she asked, “How’ve you been, Zak?”

“I’ve been good, Kara. Grandpa Joe was here, lots of family I hadn’t met before. Thought I caught sight of Lee once, but he’d disappeared by the time I got to where I’d seen him.”

Kara froze, remembering when that had happened. “He died for a few minutes, gave up. SAR crew resuscitated him, but he didn’t want to be there. I handled it all wrong, but eventually he found a reason to live again.”

Zak didn’t answer that - didn’t know what to say. 

There was silence for a few more minutes, then Kara’s voice, hesitant. “I’m sorry you died, Zak. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have passed you. If I hadn’t, you’d still be alive.”

“Kara. I’ve had a lot of time to think here. If it was anybody’s fault, it was mine. I knew you were letting things slide, and I knew you’d fudged my scores, even though you said you hadn’t. And even an experienced pilot might have had a problem - it was something I’d never seen in the sims - a complete fluke.” He stopped walking and looked at her. Even weeks later - wait…”Kara, how long has it been for you?”

“Seven years. Two years before the attacks, which is when I saw Lee again after your funeral, and five years we were on the run from the cylons before we made peace.”

“How is Lee?”

Her face turned unbearably sad for a moment. “I don’t know. When I left…”

He pulled her in close and held her. “Did you guys ever get together?”

“No. Well, yes...No.”

“That’s too bad. You’d have been good for each other.”

“Why would you even think that, Zak?”

“Kara, there was clearly some kind of connection between the two of you from the moment you met. Even with my head muddled by ambrosia that first night, I could see it. Sometimes I even wondered if you hadn’t been meant to meet Lee first, but I was too selfish to let you go. After I got here, I guess I hoped that you two would take care of each other.”

“We didn’t. Not really. We fought all the time. Literally, sometimes.” She shrugged. “I think we both wanted it to be different, but neither one of us knew how to get past our guilt - we couldn’t let go of you. By the time we could, so much had changed. It was just never right.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry. I wish you could have been happy after I was gone.”

“I was, sometimes. After you died, I stopped teaching, went to _Galactica_ , served under your dad. Some of that was good. Then the cylons came, and after that, the good came in moments, and they were few and far between. Holding the Arrow of Apollo. Finding Helo alive. The first time Lee and I saw Earth, when we were on Kobol.” He looked puzzled, and she said, “That’s a whole story. More Lee’s than mine, so maybe I’ll let him tell it.” She giggled. “The first time Lee saw me in a dress. I thought he was going to have a seizure.”

“Well, you do look pretty good in a dress, Kara.” He squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

“Your dad missed you, Zak. A lot. He blamed himself for your death, wished he’d spent more time with you. He’ll be very happy to see you.”

“I don’t know how I haven’t seen him yet.”

“I don’t think he’s been here long. Time doesn’t seem to play by the same rules here. I think you’ll like his wife.”

Zak started. “Dad has a new wife?”

“Laura. She’s...well, you’ll see. She loves your dad, and he loves her.”

Zak turned to Kara with a grin. “So, Sam Anders, huh? A Pyramid player, Kara?”

She smirked and ducked her head. “Pickin’s were slim, Zak. There were only about fifty-thousand people left in the whole of the Twelve Colonies. A girl has needs.” She looked up at him through her lashes, and they both burst out laughing.

“Still, Kara. A Pyramid player? A jock?”

“Well, at least he could bench-press me. Besides, he’s actually more than just a Pyramid player, Zak.” She hesitated. “He’s one of the original cylons. He’s a lot smarter than he seems. A lot smarter than I ever gave him credit for.”

“Well, he picked you. I guess he’s smart enough. You love him?”

She shrugged. “As much as I ever loved anyone after you. Never as much as he deserves.”

He dropped his arm and grabbed her hand. “What do you say we go find out what the Old Man is gonna serve for dinner? I’m getting kind of hungry.”

Kara nodded, relieved that Zak wasn’t going to dwell on her frakked up love life. She looked around - they’d been out here at least an hour. She needed to get him to his dad before Laura and Sam got back from lunch. “Yeah. It’d be good for you and your dad to have some time alone.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Bill sat on the couch, reading restlessly. There was something odd in the air. He looked up just before the knock on the door, as if he’d known it was coming. He stood, calling out, “Come in!” toward the screen door. First through the door was Kara, her grin subdued, and behind her...Bill’s heart turned in his chest, and he was rooted to the floor. _Zak?_

“Hi, dad.”

Finally, he took a step toward his son, opening his arms. Kara stepped aside, and he held Zak tight, tears almost but not quite overflowing. He heard a sniff and looked over Zak’s shoulder. Kara was turning away, looking at her feet. “Kara.” She turned back toward them, and he held out an arm. She rushed in, holding on tight to both of them. He had two of his kids back in his arms. He couldn’t wait for Laura to meet Zak. He loosened his hold. “It’s good to see you again, son.”

They all stood there for another moment, holding on to each other. Kara was the first to disengage, and in another time and place, Bill might’ve laughed at the predictability of that. Instead he smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked like maybe she’d been crying.

She smiled at Zak, who said, “I hear I have a wife to meet, dad.”

Bill looked at Kara in surprise.

“What? He’ll love her. Trust me.”

“Not that. Why’d you call her my wife?” Bill had felt the connection with Laura, but until here in Elysium, it hadn’t been “official,” if such a thing existed.

Kara shrugged. “What she was. Maybe you never stood in front of a priest, but that’s what you were to each other.”

It was true enough. No point disputing it. “Laura’s out right now.”

“I asked Sam to take her to lunch so you and Zak could have some time to yourselves. Figured it’s been a while. You’d have a lot to talk about. She might be back soon.” She looked over her shoulder.

He turned back to Zak. “You want something to eat, son?”

Zak grinned, heartbreakingly bright. “Well, I did tell Kara I was getting hungry.”

He steered Zak toward the kitchen. “Let’s see what we’ve got.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
She’d taken to spending a lot of time in Laura’s garden, painting whatever caught her eye. Here in Elysium, Laura and Bill had quite the green thumbs, and there was always something new blooming, ready for Kara to capture it on canvas. She left the finished ones at the Old Man’s house, and Laura told her that every time someone visited and saw one of Kara’s paintings, they fell in love and had to have it. That was okay with her. Once she was done with a painting, she didn’t need it anymore.

For days, Kara had been restive, feeling like she had one foot out the door, unable to sit still for more than a few minutes, even to paint. She wished she knew what the problem was. She heard the back screen slap shut and looked over to see Laura coming toward her. She grinned. “Old Lady.” She wasn’t sure why, but Laura seemed to like the nickname, though she was far from old, and it seemed like she looked younger every day.

“Kara. Why don’t we take a walk?”

She shrugged. “Sure. Wasn’t doing any good here, anyway. I can’t concentrate on anything.” Laura’s enigmatic smile gave nothing away, and she wasn’t sure if Laura was taking her for a walk for a reason, or just because Kara had become such a cranky bitch over the last couple of days that someone had asked her to intervene. She set down her brush and pulled the tarp down over the unfinished canvas.

Laura held out her hand. “We’ll walk to the lake. It’s a beautiful day.”

They strolled lazily toward the lake, talking about the book the Old Man was working on and the plants Laura was considering for the back corner of the yard.

“How are Sam and Zak adjusting?”

“Adjusting?” Kara quirked an eyebrow at Laura, who raised hers right back. “Oh. I think it’s me that needs to adjust. Sam and Zak are fine being friends, playing Pyramid, helping build that community center outside of town. They’re like best friends, which kind of weirds me out.”

Laura laughed. “Well, some things get clearer once we get here. And Sam is a cylon, one who recovered two thousand years of memories just before he died. Maybe he knows something we don’t.”

“Maybe. It’s just...they spend so much time together, and it doesn’t seem to matter if I’m there or not. Sometimes Sam doesn’t even notice when I come home from painting.” Kara refused to look at Laura, because she knew she’d have that smile on her face, the one that annoyed the frak out of Kara when it was directed at her.

“So, what you’re saying is that they’re becoming friends, and you’re no longer the center of attention, and you don’t like that.”

“Frak. Makes me sound like a frakhead when you say it like that.”

“Mmm.”

“Gods! I am a frakhead. It’s not like I want them fighting over me. Had enough of that crap when we were all alive.”

“Mmm.”

Kara sighed. “Will you quit saying that in that tone of voice?”

Laura giggled and Kara looked at her wide-eyed. Then she thought back over the last few minutes of conversation and she started to giggle, too. “Oh my gods. I am a frakhead.”

“Honey, I think you’re just a woman who was born out of her time. When I was young, group marriages were much more common. Some people who’d never been successful with monogamous relationships thrived in a communal setting. Maybe you need a group.”

Kara grunted. She didn’t remember ever hearing of group marriages, but she’d moved so much as a kid, she might’ve lived next door to a family like that and never known.

Laura stopped and raised her hand to shield her eyes. “I think this is a good spot.”

“Good for what?”

“You’ll see.”

Kara stood, shifting from foot to foot restlessly, scanning the horizon, like enemies might come from anywhere. You could take the girl out of the soldier...Laura squeezed her hand and motioned with her chin. Kara looked into the distance. There was something in the middle of the lake. It came closer and became a somebody.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
She watched as Lee got close enough to see - the smile lit up his face they way it had Kara’s when she’d returned from Caprica with the Arrow of Apollo. They collided with each other, then kissed, much as they had that day on the Astral Queen, and Laura smiled at the familiarity of it. They stood there holding each other long enough that she shifted on her feet, and they flattened, like a book being opened to read, both looking at her now.

“Captain Apollo,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Madame President.” Lee nodded and grinned. “I haven’t been Apollo for a long time.”

“Welcome to Elysium, Lee.” She moved forward for her own hug. “Your father will be so glad to see you. When you’re ready. We’ll make something special for dinner tonight.”

“We’ll be there.”

Kara looked at her with some appeal in her eyes, and Laura hugged her quickly, then whispered to her, “It’ll be a late dinner. Take your time.” 

She let go and walked away, listening to Kara’s voice behind her. Kara talked more, and less, to Lee than to anyone else. Maybe here they could heal the rift between their souls, and go into the next cycle friends again.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura looked around. Bill was in the living room with Zak and Lee, and they’d been talking for hours. She heard Kara coming up the walk, with the voices of two men in conversation with her. She smiled and took out an extra plate. There would always be room at their table for anyone who needed to eat.

Kara walked in, Sam’s easy grin visible over her shoulder. He called out, “Hey! Is there room at the table for one more? I found someone who swears he knew the Admiral’s Old Lady.”

She was sure that twinkle in Kara’s eye meant a good surprise, then Kara and Sam stepped apart, and their guest stepped forward with a tentative smile. Laura dropped the plate and hurried forward for a hug. “Billy. Oh gods, Billy!”


End file.
